Preventor 5
by Starblade
Summary: Yay my first real fanfic it took me a whole day of killing my computor 4 crashing so much 2 get the first real chapter up please enjoy it's about what happens after Gundam wings endless waltz contined from the manga episode zero ;p
1. intro

Preventor 5 Intro  
  
Hiya this is *starblade* I just read the manga volume of gundam wing episode zero dude they had an epoilode of what happened after endless waltz but at the end of the book it said 2 be continued...or the end? And that really got me mad cuz in the end of the book there was an authors note that said they weren't goin 2 continue the story. So I have come up with a solution muhahahahah *coughs* I will attempt to finish the story in my own book kinda thing yay! So here it goes!!!1 


	2. epoiloge after endless waltz before my s...

Epilogue episode zero after endless waltz  
  
Relena darlien is taken hostage with other government officials. The rebels who took them hostage are threating the world with ransom if they don't give them the money before a certain time the rebels have nuclear weapons and will detonate them. Wufei and Sally are preventors so they are put on the case. Wufei decides to use the other gundam pilots 2 help him on the case. All the pilots are together and create a plan. Sally and Wufei will deliver the money and Duo dressed as one of the rebels will "kill" Sally. The others will take him to the room were the hostages are being held. In the confusion Wufei will slip away and join Quatre in the bomb shelter in the basement. Oops forgot about Trowa, Trowa is going 2 sneak into the place and do something which I can't remember. ( I doin all of this off of memory I left my comic book in my mom's car so I will fix it later but 4 now this is all I can do). If Duo is taken 2 a different room than the hostages that's were heero comes in. They built a fake wing zero that all it can do is walk but Heero will come and threaten 2 shoot them and the rebels will flee to the bomb shelter where Quatre and Wufei will be waiting they will close the doors and lock the rebels in the bomb shelter. Then they can find the hostages at ease. 


	3. Misson commenced

Chapter 1 Mission commenced  
  
" Hurry up and change Duo we have limited time here." Sally screamed through the bathroom door.  
" Hey I'm going as fast as I can." Duo replied  
Duo exited the bathroom in an army patterned jacket and some black pants. And stepped into the car with the rest of the gang. It took half an hour to get to the required distaination.  
" Ok here is the plan we oh screw this you should still remember the damn plan." Wufei yelled.  
They all jumped out of the car and separated. Wufei grabbed the money and followed Sally to the towering door. Sally winced as the sound of the knock on the door traveled through the many corridors in the castle. The door opened three men with guns pointed at the protectors hopped out of the doorway and lead them to the middle of the large building. A man was sitting in a chair with a smile on his face, and a cigarette in his mouth. Duo had made it safly into the room without the rest of the gang noticeing the shadowy figure in the far corner. Duo winked at the protectors and waited for the right time to take action.  
"Hello there guess you are the simple people sent here as messangers to deliver the money. Well I'm smarter than you might think your plan is going to die along with both of you. Before I kill you and that man in the corner you might want to now my name I am-" the head man stopped short as the sound of a gun firing was heard in the room.  
" Who the hell are you!" Duo screamed. Wufei and Sally took the chance and jumped at the guys with the guns. In less than a minute half of the people in the room were down on the ground moaning. Wufei and Sally ran out of the room with Duo following closely behind. Wufei picked up his radio and mumbled something into it.  
Duo also picked up his radio from his belt and yelled into it ,startaling Quatre on the other side. " QUATRE GET A HOLD OF HEERO AND TELL HIM GET HIS ASS DOWN HERE WE GOT A PROBLEM."  
" Oops guess we have more then a problem we got a massacre." Duo silenced after he said that the hallway in front of them was littered with dead bodies.  
" Probably the guards for the meeting looks like we are dealing with more than a hostage situation and it wasn't for money." Wufei commented.  
************************************  
  
Hiya whats up this is amazingly my first fanfic if you don't include the really short Inuyasha ask the gangs and one of my first storys so some of the characters are sooooo ooc out of character. Please r&r! Tell me how you like it I tried and if it sucked u can say so just don't call me a bitch k thx and have a nice day *Starblade* ;p 


	4. Wing Zero malfuntion

Wow I just released that u have ta type a lot before it looks like u have a decent amout on fanfiction.net. Must mean that this next chapter has ta be super long I wonder if I can do it. Hey go me I just found out a whole new way 2 make my story longer doble space it duh  
**********************************  
  
Wing Zero malfuntion  
  
" This is Heero here what's all the commotion down there" Heero talked into his radio.  
Duo, Wufei, and Sally were still running down a hallway.  
"I didn't think that the bomb shelter was this far away from the front entrance. Sally tried to yell over the shower of gunfire that had just erputed.  
" We don't have this kind of time what if the enemy's plan all along was to kill the government officials and still make a little extra cash in the end. If I am right then we don't have any time to look for the bomb shelter to find Quatre we need to find the hostages now." Wufei screamed.  
" I got it I'll stay back here and fight them off you go find the hostages." Duo yelled all of a sudden coming to a stop.  
Duo grabed a granade out of his pocket and threw it at the gunmen. " Thank you for visiting earth and please enjoy your stay in hell." Duo yelled as he threw another granade at the new set of gunmen.  
Duo dodged a set of bombs that were being thrown at him. The bombs detonated and the sheer force blew Duo into the wall knocking him unconscious. The wound on his head was dripping blood as the enemy walked up. Just when they reached for the trigger Duo jumped up grabbed the end of one man's gun causing him to misfire at his fellow comrades and killing all of them.  
" Wow that plan worked a hell of a lot better than I expected oh ya thanks for the gun mister I really needed the real bullets." Duo smirked as he shot the last guy standing in the chest.  
" Hello Heero here what seems to be the problem guys." Heero yelled into his radio for a second time.  
' Heero we have a problem we need you to get in position *now*." Quatre's urgent voice could be heard from the other end.  
" I read you loud and clear moving into position with Wing Zero." Heero replied.  
Heero tapped at the controls and sighed at the innorance of such a simple model. Wing Zero suddenly lurched forward and began to walk then suddenly all power failed to the mobile suit and the lights went off.  
" WUFEI I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS MOBLIE SUIT WORKED DAMMIT. I CAN'T EVEN TAKE ONE DAMN STEP WITHOUT USING UUP ALL OF THE POWER." Heero yelled into his radio yet again.  
*************************************** I hope those of u who have actally read this story yet like it the chapters will be coming up slower cuz I just started school today and probably won't have a lot of free time but I will try 2 get the chapters up as fast as possible. 


	5. Worse then first thought

Chapter 3  
Where is Trowa?  
  
Heero furiously taped at the controls of the fake wing zero it didn't budge.  
  
"ACK DAMMIT" Heero yelled  
  
"Heero are you into position yet we need you here now all hell has broken loose and we can't even find the hostages. All the doors are locked and me and Sally had to split up with Duo. O ya and Duo isn't responding to any of our radio calls we think that he's in trouble. Just give up on the Gundam and get down here try to make contact with Trowa we think that he knows where the hostages are but the area that he's in right now is blocking out the radio signals." Wufei yelled into his radio tring to block the noise of the shower of gunfire as good as he could.  
  
All of a sudden before Heero could respond an enemy mobile suit started to fire at him. Wing Zero groaned at the weight of the expolsions and then started to fall to the ground. Heero grabbed his radio and abandoned the useless piece of junk and jumped from the door in the cockpit.  
  
" Wufei this is Heero we have a major problem these rebels pocess mobile suits and have began firing on the wing zero. Wing Zero has gone down and they are retreating and going back inside the castle I'm going to follow them and attempt to steal a mobile suit so you might want to prepare yourselves for all hell to break loose." Heero spoke into his radio calmly as he slowly walked away back turned from the failed machine as the sad attempt of Wing Zero exploded.  
  
Duo slowly sat up his injuries had caused him to drift into a state of unconsiousness . When he opened his eyes the lights were out in the hallway and someone was shaking him to wake him up. When his eyes finally came into focus a girl was standing in front of him she couldn't have been more then 13.  
  
"Here come with me you look like you need help" the girl said helping duo get up.  
  
"W-who the hell are you and why are you helping me. Why are you even here I don't have time for your help anyway you should escape from this place immdiatley." Duo struggled to say as he slowly stood up.  
  
" You want to know who I am! I am Racheal chief engineer at this underground mobile suit factory I was here to make sure that it was shut down and destroyed properly. Huph guess that it wasn't now move it that gash in your head isn't that bad." Rachael tossed Duo a pack of bullets.  
  
" Ok girl what's wrong with you your such a brat. I'm tring to move as fast as I can but did you just fight off ten guys with no real gun and just two grenades. How can a little kid like you be in charge of this place it should have been destroyed by the preventors months ago how did it stay here." Duo mumbled as he followed after Rachael.  
  
" Why should I tell you any of that classified information now hurry we have to move the rebels are planning to destroy this place in two hours." Rachael said quickly rounding a corner and then turning back.  
  
" Hmph looks like we have company looks like they found us. Huh! It's a mobile suit and it's coming after us quick get down." Duo said as the suit opened fire at them the roof collapsed and the suit ceased fire and started to move away.  
  
************************************  
  
dum dum dum what will happen next I don't really no so 4 all of u alctally reading this story. * turns around to an empty room with some tumble weeds rolling past* sigh will my work ever be appreciated o and read and review I need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter 


End file.
